User blog:UltimateDespairDaniel/UltimateDespairDaniel's Thumbnails
Have the same blog at Death Battle Wiki but I'm bringing it here as well Alcor vs Elizabeth.jpg|Alcor(Devil Survivor 2) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Metal_Sonic_vs_Zero.jpg|Metal Sonic vs Zero V1 Metal_Sonic_vs_Zero_V2.jpg|Metal Sonic vs Zero V2 George_vs_Aruthur.jpg|George(Lost Dimensions) vs Arthur(Fire Emblem) Chie_Satonaka_vs_Mako_Mankanshoku.jpg|Chie Satonaka(Persona 4) vs Mako Mankanshoku(Kill la Kill) Eliza vs Elizabeth.jpg|Eliza(Skullgirls) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Thor vs Cloud DBX.jpg|Thor vs Cloud Laharl vs Chou-Chou.jpg|Laharl(Disgaea) vs Chou-Chou(Mugen Souls) Corrin vs Hibiki.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) Tournament Thumbnail .jpeg Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin.jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin King Shadow vs Evil Cole.jpg Hibiki vs Corrin Female Version .jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin(Female Version) Etna vs Blanc.jpg|Etna(Disgaea) vs Blanc(Hyperdimension) Platinum vs Flonne.jpg|Platinum the Trinity(BlazBlue) vs Flonne(Disgaea) Yamato vs Tsubaki.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Tsubaki Yayoi(Blazblue) Aigis vs Noel V2.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) Black Star vs Bang.jpg|Black Star(Soul Eater) vs Bang Shishigami(Blazblue) Yuuki vs Jungo.jpg|Yuuki Terumi(Blazblue) vs Jungon Torii(Devil Survivor 2) Killa vs Velvet.jpg|Killa(Disgaea 5) vs Velvet Crowe(Tales of Berseria) Noctis vs Akira.jpg|Noctis Lucis Caelum(Final Fantasy XV) vs Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) Izuru vs Sho.jpg|Izuru Kamukura(Danganronpa 2) vs Sho Minazuki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Noire vs Alys.jpg|Noire(Hyperdimension) vs Alys(Mugen Souls) Emizel vs Death the Kid.jpg|Death Emizel(Disgaea 4) vs Death the Kid(Soul Eater) Valkenhayn vs Fenrich.jpg|Valkenhayn R. Hellsing(Blazblue) vs Fenrich(Disgaea 4) CC Sadist vs Iris Heart.jpg|CC Sadist(Mugen Souls) vs Iris Heart(Hyperdimesnion) Yu Narukami vs Ruby Rose.png|Yu Narukami(Persona 4) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Weiss vs Sakuya UDD.jpg|Weiss Schnee(RWBY) vs Sakuya(Stella Glow) Lucina vs Naoto.jpg|Lucina(Fire Emblem) vs Naoto Shirogane(Persona 4) Prinny vs King DDD.jpg|Hero Prinny(Disgaea) vs King DDD(Kirby) Rin vs Danny .jpg|Rin Okumura(Blue Exorcist) vs Danny Phantom Joe vs Hazama.jpg|Joe(Devil Survivor 2) vs Hazama(Blazblue) Alm vs Erza.jpg|Alm(Fire Emblem Echoes) vs Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) Yukiko vs Pyrrha.jpg|Yukiko Amagi(Persona 4) vs Pyrrha Nikos(RWBY) Neptune vs Pit.jpg|Neptune(Hyperdimension) vs Pit(Kid Icarus) Tico vs Nu 13 V1.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V1 Tico vs Nu 13 V2.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V2 Naoto Shirogane vs Naoto Kurogane.jpg|Naoto Shirogane(Persona 4) vs Naoto Kurogane(Blazblue) Scourge vs Corrin.jpg|Scourge the Hedgehog(Archie Comics) vs Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) Tico vs Nu-13 V3.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V3 Chou-Chou vs Neptune.jpg|Chou-Chou(Mugen Souls) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Henry vs Nagito V2.jpg|Henry(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Nagito Komeda(Danganronpa 2) Natsu vs Bullet.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Bullet(Blazblue) Naoto vs Valvatorez.jpg|Naoto Kurogane vs Valvatroez(Disgaea 4) Rachel vs Margaret.jpg|Rachael Alucard(Blazblue) vs Margaret(Persona 4) Grovyle vs Lucina.jpg|Grovyle(Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) vs Lucina(Fire Emblem Awakening) Takumi vs Yuno V2.jpg|Takumi Hijirihara(Danganronpa) vs Yuno Gasai(Future Diary) V2 Adachi vs Hazama.jpg|Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) vs Hazama(Blazblue) V2 Mao vs Ragna.jpg|Mao(Disgaea 3) vs Ragna(Blazblue) Yukari vs Sinon.jpg|Yukari Takeba(Persona 3) vs Sinon(Sword Art Online) Misaka vs Laxus.jpg|Misaka Mikoto vs Laxus Drayer(Fairy Tail) Mitsuru vs Caeldori.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Caeldori(Fire Emblem Fates) Mitsuru vs Elesis .jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Elesis(Elsword) Red-Haired Battle Royale .jpg|Battle Royale Hibiki vs Peko.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Peko Pekoyama(Danganronpa 2) Hibiki vs Blake.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Blake Belladona(RWBY) Goro Akechi vs Hibiki Kohaku.jpg|Goro Akechi(Persona 5) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Laharl-Chan vs Minako .jpg|Laharl-Chan(Disgaea D2) vs Minako Arisato(Persona 3) Kokonoe vs Mao.jpg|Kokonoe Mercury(Blazblue) vs Mao(Disgaea 3) Monokuma vs Korosensei.jpg|Monokuma(Danganronpa) vs Korosensei(Assassination Classroom) Azreal vs Jotaro.jpg|Azrael(Blazblue) vs Jotaro Kujo(JoJo Bizarre Adventure) Seth vs Hibiki.jpg|Seth(Under Night In-Birth) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Terumi vs Raven.jpg|Yuki Terumi(Blazblue) vs Raven(Guilty Gear) Koro vs Mono.jpg|Korosensei vs Monkuma V2 Sicily vs Nepgear.jpg|Sicily(Disgaea D2) vs Nepgear(Hyperdimension) Chie vs Makoto.jpg|Chie Satonka(Persona 4) vs Makoto Nanaya(Blazblue) Yu vs Jotaro TN.jpg|Yu Narukami(Persona 4) vs Jotaro Kujo(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Eizen vs Reaper.jpg|Eizen(Tales of) vs Reaper(Overwatch) Hallelujah vs Rin.jpg|Hallelujah(Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse) vs Rin Okumura(Blue Exorcist) Erza vs Nozomi.jpg|Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) vs Nozomi(Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse) Hibiki vs Akame.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Akame (Akame ga Kill) Konoe vs Hilda.jpg|Konoe A. Mercury(Blazblue) vs Hilda(Stella Glow) Mitsuru vs Kagura.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Kagura Mutsuki(Blazblue) Olivia vs Mitsuru.jpg|Olivia(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) Jubei vs Kakashi.jpg|Jubei(Blazblue) vs Kakashi Hatake(Naruto) Susanoo vs Susanoo.jpg|Susanoo(Akame ga Kill) vs Susanoo(Blazblue) Olivia vs Akame .jpg|Olivia(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Akame(Blazblue) Carl Clover vs Edward Eric.jpg|Carl Clover(Blazblue) vs Edward Elric(Full Metal Alchemist) Akira vs Robin.jpg|Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) vs Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) Yamato vs Jin.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Jin Kisaragi(Blazblue) Makoto Sako vs Tsubaki Yayoi.jpg|Makoto Sako(Devil Survivor 2) vs Tsubaki Yayoi(Blazblue) Hibiki DEATH BATTLE.jpg|Random Alys vs Noire.jpg|Alys(Mugen Souls) vs Noire(Hyperdimension) V2 Homura vs Hakumen.jpg|Homura vs Hakumen Miyako vs Kagura.jpg|Miyako Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Kagura(Fairy Tail) UDD Battle Royale .jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Seth(Under Night IN-BIRTH) Natsu vs Leone.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Leone(Akame ga Kill) Es vs Ruby.jpg|Es(Blazblue) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Etna vs Blanc V2.jpg|Etna(Disgaea) vs Blanc(Hyperdimension) Amane vs Hinako.jpg|Amane(Blazblue) vs Hinako Kujou(Devil Survivor 2) Hibiki Kuze vs Arata.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Arata(Digimon) Azrael vs Enkidu.jpg|Azrael(Blazblue) vs Enkidu(Under Night IN-BIRTH) Eltnum vs Miyako.jpg Akira vs Ryuko.jpg|Akira Kurusu vs Ryuko Takumi vs Hibiki.jpg Natsu vs Yaiba V2.jpg|Natsu Dragneel vs Yaiba V2 Kagura vs Kirito.jpg|Kagura Mutsuki(Blazblue) vs Kirito(SAO) Kagura vs Erza.jpg|Kagura Mutsuki(Blazblue) vs Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) Mako vs Makoto.jpg|Mako vs Makoto Marina vs Vert.jpg|Marina(Mugen Souls) vs Vert(Hyperdimension) Anna vs Ewan.jpg|Anna(Fire Emblem) vs Ewan(Stella Glow) Hibiki vs Suzune.jpg|Hibiki vs Suzune Celica vs Rise.jpg Megaman vs Kiibo.jpg Kokochi_vs_Mao.jpg Link vs Revya.jpg Naoya vs Velvet .jpg|Naoya vs Velvet Crowe Azura vs Aqua.jpg|Azura(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Aqua(Konosuba) Flonne vs Pit.jpg|Flonne(Disgaea) vs Pit(Kid Icarus) Kokichi vs 5th.jpg|Kokichi Ouma(Danganronpa V3) vs Reisuke Houjou(Future Diary) Homura vs Minato.jpg|Homura(Puella Magi Madoka Magica) vs Minato(Persona 3) Elesis vs Himeno .jpg Lambda vs Giselle.jpg Akira vs Grovyle .jpg Yukiko vs Tsubaki.jpg Rozalin vs Noire.jpg Junko vs Adachi.jpg Baiken vs Yuimaru.jpg|Baiken(Guilty Gear) vs Yukimaru(Disgaea 2) Cordeila vs Tsubaki.jpg Neptune vs Chou-Chou.jpg Neptune vs Chou-Chou V2.jpg Soul vs Link.jpg|Soul Skyheart(Mugen Souls) vs Link(Legend of Zelda) Morgan vs Izuku.jpg|Morgan(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Izuku(MHA) Flonne vs Yellow Heart.jpg Labyrs vs White Heart.jpg Minato vs Es.jpg|Minato Arisato(Persona 3) vs Es(XBlaze) FR Akira vs Grovyle .jpg|Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) vs Grovyle(PMD) Agito vs Hazama.jpg|Agito(Lost Dimensions) vs Hazama(Blazblue) Susanoo vs Acnologia.jpg Iron Tager vs 2B.jpg Asagi vs Eltnum.jpg Fuka vs IF.jpg Yang vs Bullet.jpg Ryuto vs Nisa V2.jpg Altis vs Platinum.jpg|Altis(Mugen Souls) vs Platinum the Trinity(Blazblue) Gig vs Beerus.jpg Tsukika vs Blanc.jpg|Tsukika Izayoi(Mugen Souls) vs Blanc(Hyperdimension) Nanashi vs Mu-12.jpg|Nanashi(SMT IV) vs Mu-12(Blazblue) Hibiki Kohaku vs Blake.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Blake Belladonna(RWBY) Aigis vs Lambda.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Lambda(Blazblue) Reaper vs Doctor Doom.jpg|Reaper(Overwatch) vs Doctor Doom(Marvel) Relius Clover vs Fumi Kanno.jpg|Relius Clover(Blazblue) vs Fumi Kanno(Devil Survivor 2) Safeword vs Sombra.jpg|Safeword(Agents of Mayhem) vs Sombra(Overwatch) Corrin vs Pyrrha.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Pyrrha(RWBY) Almaz vs Ryuto.jpg Sho vs Lucina .jpg|Sho(Lost Dimensions) vs Lucina(Fire Emblem Awakening) Hibiki Kohaku vs Kirito .jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Kirito(Sword Art Online) Usalia vs Peashy .jpg|Usalia(Disgaea 5) vs Peashy(Hyperdimension) UDD Sephiroth vs Vergil.jpg Kagura vs Zaveid.jpg|Kagura Mutsuki(Blazblue) vs Zavied(Tales of) Dorothy vs Plutia .jpg|Dorothy(Stella Glow) vs Plutia(Hyperdimension) Klaus vs Akechi.jpg|Klaus(Stella Glow) vs Goro Akechi(Persona 5) Takumi vs Shota.jpg|Takumi Hijirihara(Danganronpa Gaiden) vs Shota Aizawa(My Hero Academia) Aizawa vs Takumi DBX.jpg Rose vs Hibiki.jpg|Rose(Tales of) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Sho vs Lucina V2.jpg Rachel Alucard vs Alcor .jpg|Rachel Alucard(Blazblue) vs Alcor(Devil Survivor 2) Kei vs Minato.jpg|Kei Takanashi(Mind=0) vs Minato Arisato(Persona 3) Nanashi vs Madoka.jpg|Nanashi(Shim Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse) vs Madoka Kaname(Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Raven vs Hibiki.jpg|Raven Branwen(RWBY) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Alto vs Corrin .jpg|Alto(Stella Glow) vs Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) Hibiki vs Haku.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Haku(Naruto) Nine vs Loki.jpg Yang vs Sho V2.jpg|Yang Xiao Long(RWBY) vs Sho Minazuki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Hazama vs Adachi V3.jpg|Hazama(Blazblue) vs Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) Noel vs Marie.jpg|Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) vs Marie(Persona 4 Golden) Esdeath vs Azrael.jpg|Esdeath(Akame ga Kill) vs Azrael(Blazblue) Otome vs Litchi .jpg|Otome(Devil Survivor 2) vs Litchi(Blazblue) Makoto vs Chie.jpg|Makoto Nanaya(Blazblue) vs Chie Satonaka(Persona 4) UDD Izuku vs Ruby.jpg|Izuku Midoriya(MHA) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) UDD Noctis vs 2B.jpg Naoto Kurogane vs Hyde .jpg Flonne vs Compa.jpg|Flonne(Disgaea) vs Compa(Hyperdimension) Velvet Crowe vs Hilda.jpg|Velvet Crowe(Tales of Berseria) vs Hilda(Stella Glow) UDD Goku Black vs Reverse Flash.jpg Nanase vs Yosuke.png|Nanase(Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Yosuke Hanamura(Persona 4) Guts vs Ike.png|Guts vs Ike Velvet Crowe vs Blake Belladonna.png|Velvet Crowe(Tales of Berseria) vs Blake Belladonna(RWBY) Taokaka vs May.png|Taokaka(Blazblue) vs May(Guilty Gear) Akame vs Hibiki Kohaku V3.png|Akame(Akame ga Kill) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Akihiko Sanada vs Keita Wakui.png Hibiki Kuze vs Madoka Kaname.png Miyako Hotsuin vs Homura Akemi.png Robin vs Joseph Joestar.png Dorothy vs Plutia V2.png Giselle vs Aigis .png Giselle vs Lambda.png Kokonoe vs Veronica .png Gray Fullbuster vs Rin Okumura.png Breaking the Fourth Wall.png Beerus vs Gig V2.png Robin vs Alto.png Hands off my pudding.png UDD Aqua vs X.png Koku vs Noel.png|Koku(B the Beginning) vs Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) Iron Tager vs Genos.png|Iron Tager(Blazblue) vs Genos(One Punch Man) Stella vs Noire.png Tsukika vs Rutile.png Miyako Hotsuin vs Morag Ladair.png|Miyako Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker) vs Morag Ladair(Xenoblade Chronicles 2) Gladion and Type Null vs Carl and Nirvana.png Salvatore vs Esdeath.png UDD Christo vs Ain.png|Christo(Disgaea 5) vs Ain(Elsword) UDD Orie vs Tsubaki Yayoi.png|Orie(Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Tsubaki Yayoi(Blazblue) UDD Yu vs Josuke.png UDD Hilda vs Homura.png|Hilda (Stella Glow) vs Homura Akemi(PMMM) UDD Ara vs Izayoi.png UDD Jin Kisaragi vs Goro Akechi.png UDD Akihiko Sanada vs Yang Xiao Long.png UDD Killia vs Karna.png UDD Akira Kurusu vs Kagura Mutsuki.png We made you to surpass them.png UDD Kiritsugu vs Kazuto.png Shirou Emiya vs Touya Kagari.png UDD Seth vs Hibiki Kohaku v7.png Category:Blog posts